bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yylfordt Granz
, sometimes romanized as Ilforte Granz, is Arrancar Quince (15) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' five Fracción. Appearance Yylfordt had long blond hair worn in a similar style to Byakuya Kuchiki's. What remains of his Hollow mask is on the top of his head, and looks like a broken helmet. Personality Yylfordt is a sarcastic, effeminate Arrancar. He commonly refers to other characters as "brother" when speaking. He was the older brother of Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada. It is unclear what his relationship with his brother was, but it seemed less than positive, given Szayel's cold disregard of his death.Bleach Anime - Episode 161 History Yylfordt Granz was part of a group of Menos formerly led by Shawlong Kūfang, they wandered Hueco Mundo looking for a way to continue their evolution into Vasto Lorde. One day the group came across an Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow, after seeing his power Yylfordt and the rest of his group pledged allegiance to him stating that he would become their king. After some time had passed Yylfordt as well as the rest of his group noticed that they were not advancing in their evolution. Shawlong announcing this only to a snort from Grimmjow who said he would then leave the group. Shawlong however asked Grimmjow to eat a piece of them so he could grow stronger and they would not regress back to Gillian. Synopsis Arrancar arc When Grimmjow leads the second invasion on the Karakura Town, Yylfordt along with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem, and Di Roy are part of his group. The group dispatches to search for opponents, Yylfordt heads toward the Urahara Shop and confronts Renji Abarai. He senses Di Roy's defeat and tells Renji that Rukia was lucky, because Di Roy was not a very good warrior. During the fight he clearly overpowers Renji's Bankai until Renji receives some assistance. In the anime, Renji was assisted by Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo. Ririn created illusions while Noba teleported Kurodo around to attack Yylfordt. He quickly disposes of the Mod Souls after releasing his spiritual power and using Sonido. Ururu Tsumugiya, sensing the danger, attacks him in a robotic state of mind. Her brute strength forces him into Ressureccion. With his power released he brutally stabs Ururu and takes a direct hit from Jinta Hanakari's bat with no injuries. Renji then intervened and saved both the children. After Renji is finally allowed to release his limiter, Yylfordt is unable to hold back his attacks, seeing as how Renji is now five times stronger. The Bankai charges Yylfordt and he manages to grab its jaws, but Renji uses Hikōtsu Taihō to obliterate him. Hueco Mundo arc Yylfordt was mentioned by his younger brother Szayel Aporro Granz as the source of his knowledge in fighting Renji Abarai, having been dissected to study his weaknesses and prepare a counter to the Shinigami and his abilities. Yylfordt was also shown briefly alongside Grimmjow and the other Arrancar in Grimmjows fraccion during a flashback into Grimmjow's past. He was alongside the other Arrancar of Grimmjow's group attempting to become a Vasto Lorde. Powers & Abilities Yylfordt is fairly powerful for his rank, able to fight off Renji Abarai's bankai (at 20% power) without releasing his Zanpakutō. In contrast, however, he is little match for the surprisingly strong Ururu Tsumugiya in her normal state, but easily dispatches her once he releases his Zanpakutō. Renji also comments that if Yylfordt fought him at full strength from the start, Yylfordt might have been more careful and won. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yylfordt has shown to be very proficient in swordsmanship. He is even able to effortlessly wound Renji Abarai using Bankai at 20% power. Hierro: Yylfordt also has strong Hierro. Even though he was distracted by Di Roy Linker's death, he was able to deflect Renji's Shikai with one hand and no effort at all. Sonído: Yylfordt can use Sonído at least on par with an average Numeros. Zanpakutō . Yylfordt's zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, except that its' guard is diamond-shaped. *'Resurrección': the release command is . When released, Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process. In this form, he walks on four legs and uses his horns to skewer opponents. Quotes *"Skewer, Del Toro!" *"So what's your plan now, brother?" Trivia * Yylfordt Granz is the only Arrancar to have a sibling, in his case, younger brother Szayel Aporro Granz. * It is also possible that Yylfordt could be one of the silhouettes shown in Szayel Aporro's lab with the bottom half shown. Also, Szayel did say that he attempted to heal him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male